The Origin of Purple Haze!
by Snowbird23
Summary: Henry Martinez...a Boy who is always picked on is Granted a Great Power...but what Path will he take after.


**I am known as Henry Martinez by Adult Leaders bent on Suppressing us "Children", They Force us into Torture Camps Disguised as learning Facilities to Brainwash us into People Like themselves: Harsh and Cruel. I was once innocent to this Despicable act but it all changed when some Post-Brain washed Delinquents Thought it would bring some kind of Humor to the fellow Children to ridicule the slightly Diminutive Children. They obviously had no Perception of the concept of a "Diamond in the Rough", and felt it Necessary to put our Size instead of our Smarts on Display. They Taunted us, They mocked us, The officials didn't feel the need to handle it and Neither did anyone else! I remained powerless unable to stop them, in fear of even trying to Break free of their grasp.**

I Spent my Days Going through this unrelenting force, Day after Day I had been unable to focus on anything, until that Fateful day my Mother lead me to an Athenaeum Known especially for it's books on Sorcery. As I Trudged throughout the libraries Massive Passageways of Books a Peculiar iridescent Book Caught my attention. I picked out The Text and Skimmed over pages and Pages of Spells that I couldn't lift my Eyes from. As soon as My mother Drove home I Dashed out the Car up into my Room. I Shut off the lights and took Cover under my Blanket with a Flashlight and the Book. I Began at Page one, Read every Mystical Spell and Curse out loud and Didn't stop until I heard my Father's footsteps Coming up the Stairs.

The Next Morning. I Carefully stepped in to the Halls of the School, Trying not to attract attention onto myself. Just as I was Two feet from the outdoor Classroom Some jerk decided upon himself to Throw his Water on my Pants. The Fool then Yelled Out the Idea that I "Went" on myself. Everyone laughed, even the ones who are also Harassed laughed at this Scene, Which Sent a Feeling of Betrayal down my Spine. I wanted this to Stop. I wanted them all to go Away. I didn't want to see nor hear them ever again. Then as if My Plead for help was heard All the Students that were Laughing Disappeared. No more Kids, No more laughing. For a moment I felt...Bliss. Then I noticed a Tingling sensation in the back of my head, it didn't hurt, it just Rose and then reseeded suddenly. I Walked Towards the spots where the Children were standing when I realized that the Grass was still trampled as if someone was still standing there. Suddenly The Whole court yard was filled with men in Black suits wielding Pistols and Gas mask. next and last thing I saw was Darkness.

I awoke in the back of a Car lying next to two men pointing their guns at me. I Looked out the window, it seemed as if we were in a parking garage. I attempted Getting up but the Two men pushed me back down and said "Stay down, little man". This Caused me to lose it, I don't know why but when he Addressed me as "Little" It Sparked a Fire in me, A Fire that wouldn't Die. I Swiftly Slipped my Feet From under The man's Arm and Kicked him in the Face sending him out the window. The Other Man Started Firing his Gun at my Face. But the bullets easily bounced off a Mind Shield I created with...my Mind. I apparently had unleashed some kind of power in my Brain from that Book.

I Pushed the Other man off of me, I made a face and he ran away. I Stepped inside of the Elevator and Pushed the button to rise to ground floor. The Doors opened And Out I stepped into A Big facility filled with Armed soldiers and Scientist. As soon as they took notice of me All The Staff in the Vicinity Pulled out a Weapon and Aimed it at me, Most likely the Cause of them seeing my Yellow Eyes. I Put My Arms in the Air Then Sent a Mental Wall pushing them all to the Floor. I picked up One of the Scientist Name-Tags to see where I was; Some Place called "The Foundation". I continued down the Hallways, Attacking The Staff with Mental Blast along the way. But for some reason I felt as if something was calling me, Beckoning me to come and get it. At last I reached a sealed room with over 20 pad locks on itself.  
I burned a Hole through the Iron Door with Mental Flames That I ,uncontrollably, Shot out of my Head.

In the Room Hovered a Purple Orb of Light That Gleamed with energy. I felt drawn to it, I came closer and closer to the Orb, I could practically Taste it. Then Suddenly A Soldier with a Flare gun Limped through the Door And shot a Flare onto my Back.  
The Pain was intense, It made me loose my Balance and Caused me to fall into the Orb. The Orb Exploded when it made contact with my Skin, The Light Shined too bright for my Eyes, And The Soldier Dropped to the Floor with Foam Fizzing from his mouth. I stood up, the room Dark and Dusty and smelled of lemons, I Jumped out of the Room With new found Strength, I felt Faster and Smarter and Powerful! Then a Black Costume Warped around me Fitting into my Form. Glowing Purple Arcane Markings Inscribed itself on the Suit, and A Split Cape Rolled off the Shoulders. I picked A Mirror out of A Female Scientist Pocket. and To my Surprise, My Hair Had turned a shade of Blue! I Blasted Through Walls Trying to find a Way out and As I was about to Hit out the last Wall A Rocket Blew it open.

Not injured as much as I should've been I jumped out of the Wall and was Welcomed by Soldiers and Tanks Ready to Fire.  
I stared into the Face of the Man in the front and With super Speed I ran in front of him and Asked "What're you looking at?"  
The Man Fell in Fear And Everyone Began Shooting Their Weapons.

I Clogged all of Their Guns and Cannons with my Mental Powers and Laughed as They Cowered in Fear.

"I am Purple Hazesss!" I shouted "Beware..."

The Villain, Purple Hazesss Will Return...


End file.
